Bluetooth is a Radio Frequency (RF) specification proposed for transmission of point-to-multi-point voice and data over short distances.
A Bluetooth signal can penetrate solids and non-metallic materials. The typical transmission range is from 10 cm to 10 m; however, with increased transmission power, the range can be extended up to 100 m. Bluetooth technology is based on a short range wireless link and facilitates ad-hoc connections in a fixed and a mobile communication environment.
Bluetooth operates at frequencies around 2.4 GHz and uses short range communication based on frequency-hopping spread spectrum technology. Although Bluetooth provides relatively high data transfer speeds with relatively low power at a low cost, the transmission range is limited up to 100 m, and thus, it is appropriate for use in a limited-scale environment.
By using the Bluetooth technology, one can play contents stored in different electronic devices belonging to the same, limited area through various output devices such as a speaker and a headset with low power consumption.
If a source device (which denotes a device storing multimedia contents) attempts to connect to a sink device while the sink device is already playing contents stored in another source device, a user has to manually release the existing connection to the source device since no specific connection release method is available.